


Pharaoh

by theaterkidsamwinchester



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkidsamwinchester/pseuds/theaterkidsamwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little (and when I say little, I do mean little. It's not one of those huge ones that people write sometimes) poem I wrote awhile ago about Atemu that I like; mostly just posting this as a practice for posting other things. xD Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pharaoh

Pharaoh

Past unknown,

Name untold,

Crown of gold,

Wide winged throne.

 

Crimson eyes,

Search the skies,

As darkness falls,

And spells certain doom to all.


End file.
